


Chasing you

by Archer_Roux



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Apologising in advance, Epic Friendship, Established Prior Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Roux/pseuds/Archer_Roux
Summary: Prompt: Imagine you are an immortal and you find your s/o once more after having lost them once again many years before. (Credence and Percival Graves as the s/o)





	1. Prologue

##  _New York, 1925_

You had finally found **him** once more.

This was another beginning, one you had longed for over the long years since you had last clapped your eyes upon him in all his glory.

It was hard to believe that he was mere meters from where you were standing. What was stopping you from rushing over, throwing your arms around him and holding him tight was one simple reason. He wouldn’t remember, he wouldn’t know you. His last death was never easy nor would it ever get easier.

It had been years since you had last been held by him, since you last had tasted his lips. It had been years since you last had truly been happy. You were life was never ending, never stopping. You were forever moving forward and even death passed you by. You possessed the blessing and a curse that was immortality, to walk the world and see it’s ending and it’s beginning. You never knew the how and why but this was how your life was to be. You would live to see each age that the world would go through until there was nothing but darkness.

Your memory however unlike your life span was not unlimited. You could remember so much, no more than a hundred years worth of memory at time before you simply forgot what came before. You had taken to recording down the most important of these memories into journals to read over and remember.

You barely could recall your parents anymore, they were a blur that lingered in the back of your mind which grew weaker with every passing year. You no longer remembered where you came from or where you had originally intended to go. For now that did not matter, you could always discover this piece of information of one of earlier volumes of your journal but this would and could wait for another day.There was one thing you could never forget.

**Him**

Your **lover** , your _best_ **friend** , your **everything**.

He had been there since the very beginning. Your first, last and truest love, the man who you had been chasing through the last three hundred years. You never knew when you would find him. Would be still be a boy for you to watch from a distance as he grew.

Would he be a man that you could bump into one day on the street. There was always the chance that you would happen upon him when he had grown old, his hair white as snow after having lived his life with another. Each was a possibility that you had faced at least once in your long lifetime before the cycle began again.

Your souls were tied together by a red string pulling you continually back together. Could you take that leap of faith once more? Love him wholeheartedly with the chance he had found another. He could reject the very idea that you were never ending and that you had been searching for any trace of his existence. You had lived so many different lifetimes with him but your love for him had never faded away, had never ended. The flame kept burning throughout the storm that was your life.

Your hand twitched restlessly as every memory both good and bad came flooding back to you. You could simply apparate away, escape without looking back. Regret washed over you, your stomach turned as you mulled over the very thought of it. It wasn’t an option that you were comfortable with unless you were certain he would be happiest without the knowledge that you existed.

‘I _can_ **do** this’ You repeated internally over and over again as you bravely took the first step towards him. You first had to discover his new name. You had a goal to achieve ****now regardless of what came after.

 

_To be continued_


	2. Chasing you (Percival Graves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Percival Graves Path

Hiding the **complete** truth was never easy

Your _current_ family tree had been **fictitious**

Pretending to have been your _own_ **mother** and **grandmother** in order to get by

Joining _secretarial_ pool had been your only **real** option

Your **owls results** which had sat three times as _different_ people weren’t fantastic

This had been _**your**_ choice

You couldn’t be **caught** out

Working for the Magical Congress of the United States of America had been your way **in**

You remember seating waiting for your turn, for your chance at a job even if you didn’t actually need the money. Over the years you had collected a tidy sum of galleons locked away in a vault under the name that you had used in another lifetime. The loops you had jumped through to ensure that no-one would ever consider to question your extended history.

It was a lonely life but it was the only one that you had in the decades in between his disappearance and reappearances. You remember that you had been terribly nervous and anxious over the possibility that the interviewer might have thought you unsuitable for the role.

_It had been your chance to get a foot in the door_

 

* * *

 

 

## New York, January 1925

_Gripping your purse tightly under your knuckles started to turn white, you rocked back and forth on the balls of your feet in that little chair as the clock ticked away happily behind you. The longer you waited to be called up, the worse it got._

_“Y/N L/N”_

_Your head shot up at the sound of your name being called in such a monotone, flat voice. You wasted no time getting up, smiling politely at the stern looking witch watching you from the office doorway. Your smile hadn’t been returned, her thin lips had turned down as she frowned at you. Without a word you had entered the office, the door slammed hard behind you._

 

* * *

 

 

## New York, 1926

You shivered at the memory of that particularly bad interview, the interviewer had stared down her nose at you from start to first judging every inch of you. From your appearance, your posture which had been rigid as you found it was almost impossible to relax under her microscopic gaze which searched for flaws, weaknesses that she could use to prevent you from getting the job.

Thankfully, they had been desperate after an influx of witches that had gotten married and fallen pregnant soon after. They had needed extra staff in almost every department. You had been hired that day but you didn’t happen upon him until a few weeks into your new job.

You had been brought on as a floating secretary of sorts as you learnt the ropes. They had planned to let you learn how various departments worked and after three months decide where you would be permanently placed. Shadowing various other witches and wizards as they rushed about, haphazardly feeding you tidbits of information on your new role. It was how you had met Queenie Goldstein in the wands permit office who in turn had led you straight to him.

Straight to _**Percival Graves**_


	3. Chasing you (Credence Barebone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Credence Barebone path

Hiding the **truth** wasn’t _easy_  

Lying about your **magic**  

Lying about being a **no maj** to get by 

It was _your_ way **in**  

 _Your_ way to see **him**  

To see **Credence Barebone**

Each time you clapped eyes upon him, your heart ached a little more. You watched him from a distance as his mother terrified you. Her hate filled speeches were nothing more than rhetoric from a time that came before. You hadn’t been surprised that this particular vicious circle had come back around.

 **Hatred** always did

It remained like a storm in the night that never seemed to truly be over, it just faded until the spark was lit once more.

* * *

_Pike Street, New York, Wednesday 14th January 1925_

It wasn’t hard to blend in with the massing crowd but not all came to hear Mary Lou Barebone preach the word of the New Salem Philanthropic Society. The resemblance was striking to the Scourers that ran riot during the salem witch trials. The need to expose and destroy witches, wizards and magic itself was at the heart of their cause.

This was revenge for the exile of those were now long dead, the witches and wizards who had gone into hiding within the no-maj community repressing their own magic whilst tainting their children’s innocence with hatred and fear for anything remotely magical. The very sight of their banner sent chills racing up and down your spine but you wouldn’t let that deter you away your task at hand. You had been lingering in the back, hiding amongst the crowd ignoring the rhetoric of Mary Lou. You focus was solely placing upon Credence as he stood off to the side hanging out pamphlets to those who passed the meeting by on their way to where they were heading.

You inched your way closer to him, your eyes flickering back and forth between Mary and Credence. You had to make sure that she didn’t get suspicious or notice the movement as she could likely call out to you. It was far too soon for you to have any kind of interactions with that woman. You had only truly learnt his name by her omission whenever they about to leave and head back to their little church. You were grateful for this little piece of knowledge.

With his head bowed submissively Credence held out pamphlets to be taken, which were often ignored or simply taken to be discarded later. Before long you were standing before him, his eyes did not meet your own as you gently took the pamphlet from his hand, smiling softly at Credence. You were glowing with contentment, joy and happiness just to be this close to him even if it was only for a mere second.

“Thank you” It was a simple gesture, those two little words but for now that was all you could offer him. You had taken the first step, now all you had to was leap into the unknown as you continued to walk amongst the no-majs.

  
It was living a **lie** but it would _have_ to do for **now**


	4. Chasing you (Percival Graves)

 

## New York, June 1925

  
A few month has passed since you had started your job, the long day for minimal pay didn’t bother you, you didn’t need the money. You were there to find him, to see if he was truly happy and if so then you would leave him be.

  
**His** happiness was _yours_

  
You had caught a few quick glances of him when you were lucky enough to be floating around late. You didn’t want to seem overly eager, to be used and cast aside by lazy colleagues who wanted the glory but didn’t want to put the hours in to actually achieve this. It was rather sad to have to witness such behaviour once more.

  
Some things **never** changed

  
Your heels clicked against the marble floor as you made your way over to the lift, to take down to your most recent assignment in the wand permit department. This made you smile brightly, it was some of the more mundane, mind numbing work but your colleagues were the ones who made it all worth the while especially Queenie Goldstein.

  
The witch herself was a the brightest spark that you had the pleasure of knowing in your unnatural long lifetime. Her capacity of love was bigger than your own, it dwarfed all others but this was her greatest downfall. Queenie loved far too much, she was easily susceptible to being hurt by heartbreak.

  
The lift slide open, you didn’t hesitate to enter as if you waited too long then you might end up late. Red, the goblin bellboy was there, ready and waiting to take you down to your floor.

  
“Morning Red” You greeted him with a polite smile but your words were full of familiarity and a hint of warmth as the goblin’s gruff nature had started to grow on you in this brief moments each and every morning and night. It wasn’t uncommon for you to travel down in the lift alone as you started before most. It gave you time to play over your memories, to read one of your journals and remember the good times.

  
Your eyes were cast downwards as you leant back against the back of the lift, waiting for it to start moving. However this particular morning you wouldn’t be alone. The sound of hurrying footsteps rushing to catch the lift before the goblin started the journey alerted that you likely have a new if brief travelling companion.

  
Your companion slide through the closing doors, just making it. You heard their sigh of relief but you doubted that they had noticed you. Not many people did but you liked it that way. Less connections could be formed and less people for you to inevitably lose to time.

  
“Major Investigation Department” Your companion had spoken, his words were short and straight to the point and without any informality or friendliness but that deep, husky yet familiar voice, that was his voice. You could hardly forget such a voice as his. You had to fight back the chill that threatening to chase itself up and down your spine at the mere sound of hearing him speaking mere feet from where you were standing.

  
“I’m going down Mr Graves, the dame got here first” Red replied, the goblin never held back regardless of who he was addressing at the time. He made sure everyone got to where they going, he didn’t have favorites but you had gone into the lift first, that meant that was where he was heading then he would drop of Mr Graves. The goblin bellboy was stubborn to the core.

  
Courage briefly rose up within you as you lifted your gaze up from the floor but you hadn’t expected to find yourself staring into his eyes this soon. His eyes were locked onto you, a slight curiosity passed over him but it faded as quickly as it had appeared.

  
It _always_ **hurt**

Having him not _recognise_ you

  
You could prepare for this moment a million different ways but it didn’t mean that you wouldn’t feel like this. It felt as if a dagger had been plunged into your heart when there was nothing staring back at you in his eyes but emptiness. You had gone through this several times before but still your heart ached, it shattered into a million pieces.

  
“Good morning” You squeaked, your words quieter than normal. The effect he had on you had never truly faded. He still made you feel tiny when you were standing next to him.

  
“Good morning Miss” He replied, his words were clipped yet overly formal. His gaze then moved away from you. Silence soon followed, it was an awkwardness that settled in over the lift. Your eyes lingered upon Percival, there was a sad longing in your gaze as you stared at his stiff form as the lift travelled downwards in the depths.

  
 It had been the _briefest_ of _first_ meetings you had **ever** experienced with him

 

 

* * *

 

## 8:45AM June 1925

## Wand Permit Office

  
Seated at your desk with your journal that held your memories that started in the sixteen sixties and spanned into the salem witch trials laid out before you. Your eyes eagerly drunk up the words scrawled across the pages in your own handwriting. Your life with him recorded in great detail.

  
It hadn’t been the easiest of the many lives that you had lived but you still had been happy as you had been with him, together until he was torn away from you. Your loving Lucian Oliver who had been accused of witchcraft and openly confessed to his alleged crimes even if he possessed no magical abilities. He had desired to protect you and your sister Mary from facing the hangman's noose but still they came for Mary.

  
_28th day of July 1692_

  
_They came in the middle of the night, my poor brother Thomas was in a state of such distress. He barely could string a simple sentence together but eventually he managed to tell me the dreadful news. They had taken Mary, naming her a witch and accusing her for conspiring with the devil. Such foolish men!_

  
_She had done nothing of the sort but she was never one to exercise restraint in these most desperate of times. I fear for Thomas and the children but I hope that Lucian and I can leave this horrid place before the accusations fall at our door._

  
It had been an age since you last thought of the witch that you had called sister. Mary had been your sister in every way but in blood. You had told her the truth, she had reacted as most had done in the past when you revealed your immortality to them but she had come back, more curious than anything else at first. The bond had came after was the reason she remained.

  
Sorrow washed over you as you began to lose yourself in your memories. It had been decades since you'd thought of the person who you let get close to you besides him.

  
“You miss her” The soft spoken words that tingled with a familiar grief brought you out of your memories. You looked up through blurry eyes, tears had fallen and you hadn't noticed. Queenie was standing on the other side of your desk with a sad smile spread across her quaint pink lips.

  
Had she **heard** _your_ thoughts?


	5. Chasing you (Credence Barebone)

**New York, 1925  
**

A _few_ **brief** encounters turned into many **more**

Each as _brief_ as the time that came **before**

You **couldn’t** keep _away_

The weekly meetings held on Pike Street never would ring true with you, it was always about Credence. Nothing more, Nothing less but you dared to hope that soon he would start noticing you from the crowd, start to wonder about the mysterious lady who smiled at him.

**Hope** was all you had to _cling_ to

You had put the wizarding world behind you, walked into unknown knowingly. Your magic would always be a part of you that you couldn’t ignore for long. It was something reserved for the safety of your own home. It was almost like another limb that you couldn’t just pretend wasn’t there. You couldn’t simply cut it off and move on.

It _wasn’t_ that **simple**

You had been presenting in public as a no maj for close to six years. It was your mask in order to protect yourself from the unseen world that existed alongside the non magical one. You were not something to learnt from, you were just unluckily gifted with a life that would carry on forever. It was something you never truly dwell upon on for too long. Those kind  of thoughts were reserved for your lowest and darkest moments that came directly after you had lost him once more.

This was **not** such a **time**

This was a _new_ **beginning**

Once more your feet had led you to Pike Street. Your eyes had found Credence off to the side almost instantly. His head bowed, handing out leaflets to the strangers that passed him by.

It had two weeks since you had last caught a glimpse of him. Your employer at the dinner that you worked part time for had changed your work rota rather last minute. It had meant that you had worked on the days when the Second Salemers had held their meetings, missing all the three chances you had to see Credence,

It had been unfortunate but you couldn’t have seen it coming. Mr Lawson was a hard man to read. However that no longer mattered, you were here now. It was time to attempt the next step.

Engaging in **small talk**

With a few short moments to gather your thoughts and consider potential ways to start a conversation. You took the few steps to close the gap that lay between the two of you. It seemed that regardless of many times you had done this in the past, taken the first, second or third step in rediscovering him, it never got any easier.

* * *

Once more you accepted the leaflet when he offered it in your general direction, never once had he ever raised his gaze from the pavement. Sorrow washed over you, seeing him like this. You couldn’t help but wonder what kind of life that he had been living up until this moment.

There was _no way_ that it could be a **happy** one

One didn’t have to be skilled in the art of legilimency to see that. It was glaringly obvious and almost seemed to scream from the way that he held himself. It seemed to stem from Mary Lou but you didn’t possess any evidence. Pushing away any further thoughts of that vile, hate filled human shaped entity that was nothing more than pure wrath and anger.

Your attention once more was fully focused on him. Credence was the center of your universe, a shiny star in the night sky that were struggling under the weight of the surrounding vast emptiness that he had found himself in.

“Thank you” You started, your voice as gentle as before. It was too soon to let your emotion flood through and envelop your words. You didn’t want to scare him into actively avoiding you in the future. It was hard to process the very possibility of such a negative future, a life truly without him. It was life not worth experiencing if you could avoid walking such a path.

As a life where Credence **hated** and **feared** _you was no life at all_

* * *

It had been hard of him not to notice this new and most definitely welcomed change in his life. It was small but still it was warm, friendly and made him feel less empty than before. He didn’t know who she was but she was kind to him. She always was polite even if it was for but a moment. In that moment Credence was happier.

He never dared to look up and gaze into her eyes, he did wonder in the dead of night at what color he would find himself drowning into. All he ever saw were her shoes. It was how he knew that she was standing there in front of him once more.

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when she hadn’t shown up the week before. His hope had faded by Wednesday then the Sunday meeting rolled round and still she was nowhere to seen. Had she decided that the meetings were no longer for her? Had she found someone that had caught her eye?

Credence shouldn’t have build his hopes up like this, on a stranger who he couldn’t bring himself to look at. He sighed deeply as he continued to limply hand out the leaflets. His heart skipped a beat as those familiar shoes, slightly scuffed but the color still remained there staring up at him. She had come back!

His hand shook ever so slightly, not that it would be noticeable as he held out a leaflet for her to take, which she did. “Thank you, it’s Credence isn’t it?” She enquired, her voice sounds as soft as silk as each word left her lips and caressed him.

“It is” Credence replied, only able to get two little words passed his lips. His nerves were getting the better of him, making him clam up.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Credence” She spoke once more, he could feel the warm of her words. He hoped that she was smiling down at him. He would like to see that, the sight of her lips pulled in a gentle smile that was reserved only for him but he could dare to dream, dare to hope.

He never got to reply, she turned on her heel and began to walk away. Credence kicked himself for not asking her name. Now he would have to wait until the next meeting if she returned that was.

“Oh Credence, I’m Y/N L/N” He lifted his head, his eyes widened in shock as unexpected excitement washed over him. He had not seen that coming, his gaze found a woman, smiling over her shoulder at him. The leaflet still in her hands as she started to walk out and disappear into the crowd.

Credence stood there, bedazzled at what had just happened. His heart was in his throat, beating wildly. He barely could wait for next week to come around.

Maybe his **luck** was _changing_

Maybe, just maybe

Credence _dared_ to **hope**

He _dared_ to **dream of tomorrow**


	6. Chasing you (Percival Graves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Queenie comes in and never leaves

## New York, 1925

**Panic** quickly _descended_ upon **you**

She was clearly **skilled** in the art of _legilimency_

You **hadn’t** consider _this_

You had _let_ you **guard** down when you believe **yourself** to be _alone_

It made you _wonder_ what **else** had _she_ **heard**

“Not much honey, your thoughts are usually so quiet, faint and barely there” Queenie explained with a slight smile still here, plastered upon her lips. Her words were reassuring but at the same time reminded you that she could still hear your thoughts.

“Just like a radio that has been turned all the way down”  Your gaze was locked with hers as you shut the journal in your hands. What was lay within those pages were private, secret and something that you could no longer share with another living, breathing soul that wasn’t him. Your trust had been broken before, you couldn’t resist it happening again.

“I do miss Mary” You found yourself answering her previous question without a second thought. Queenie always had felt safe to you like Mary had. Nothing about her seemed false like many others you’d encountered over the decades. There was no pretense, no mask that she hid herself behind.

For a moment longer your guard lingered low as sorrowful thoughts of Mary continued to seep through.”Oh honey” Queenie exclaimed as she moved around the desk with haste. Once she was by your side, she flung her arms around your shoulder pulling you into an embrace that you had forgotten existed. Simple human contact in troubling times, had they always felt this nice? Were they always this comforting? You found yourself sinking into her embrace as the well finally broke. Tears streamed down your face as your lose, your grief finally sunk in.

Mary was truly **gone** and she **wasn’t ever** _coming back_

* * *

It was a strange concept for you to even consider undertaking once more, having a person slip under your mask and get under your skin. Queenie Goldstein had done the unthinkable, she had gotten into your heart.

She had made you care, cracked away at the walls encompassing your heart. You had built the wall to keep yourself from caring, from becoming attached to another human being. You knew the risk, you knew that you would lose them to the winds of time and you would remain as you were. You were protecting yourself from the inevitable pain that came afterwards yet Queenie had gotten to you with her simple act of kindness.

She had seen into your mind, if for only but a moment and been able to shake you to your core. No-one had been this close for far too long. The long years had been lonely without a companion, without a friend and especially without him.

This worn, dusty old path you had been walking had finally reached a fork in the road. A choice lay before you. Would you ignore this opportunity that had been presented to you? A chance for a true friend that could see and hear your entire truth. It was desperately tempting and you couldn’t bare to let this slip your fingers.

You hadn’t seen Queenie coming but you were glad that you hadn’t. For if you knew then you would have made it your mission to actively avoid her and the emotional connection she represented. However if you had then it might have taken several more years for you to simply stumble upon his location.

Your **bitterness** at _the world_ had not **won** out **this time**

Maybe **you** were _the one_ **changing**

**Loneliness** would _not_ **win** the war _this time_


	7. Chasing you (Credence Barebone)

## New York, 1925

**Giddy**

_Excited_

**Beaming**

_Glowing_

You were _fighting_ the **urge** to _bounce_ off the **walls**

You leant against the door unable to shake of the smile spread across your lips, cheek to cheek. A simple interaction had sent you spinning, it was a step in right direction. You dared to dream what might happen next. It was strange to even think that this time would go considerably smoother than the time that came before.

You’d think that you would have this down, that things would always happen in a certain order but you were never that lucky. Fate always worked against you and him. It was both cruel and giving in equal measures, tieing the two of you together with a that elusive red string that never seemed to age or break under the weight of time itself.

The ages had wheeled past but you still remained the same, frozen in a series of moments. There were times when it felt like a weight upon your back, chained to your core that you would never escape from. Death had abandoned to you to suffer through all the ages of the world with only brief moments of relief with each time he returned

There was **no** _time_ for such **black** , _low_ **depressive** thoughts

You needed to focus your efforts, your energy upon Credence’s happiness. For his happiness was your happiness. There was only seven days until you next had a chance to speak to him as you couldn’t seem too eager. Right? You shook your head, you knew the true reasoning behind your reluctance to attend more than one meeting a week.

**Mary Lou Barebone**

You had never directly interacted with her but something about her caused an old fear to rise up from within. Her venomous words stirred up dead, buried memories of times that you wished that never happened. You had lived through the horrors but still that woman embodied an old, angry hatred that lingered on alongside you.

It was **faceless** , _shapeless_ lurking in the **shadows** until it found a _host_

It had **found** the _ideal_ cause

The **ideal** _host_ in **Mary Lou**

You deeply feared for Credence’s health, his sanity and most importantly his future. You had every intention of securing a future regardless of your exact role within it. You pushed yourself off of the door that you had been leaning against. You had worked to do, you could spend the few hours left of daylight just standing, contemplating. There was much still to be done, time was escaping you with every second spent in this position against your front door.

You stepped further into your quaint, almost shoebox sized home, if you could really call it that. You rarely spent a great deal of time in your apartment as it was more of a place where you rested your head. It felt empty like the void in your heart that had only just started to shrink in size.

It was _time_ to **plan**

It was _time_ to **consider** what _came next_

_No_ **two** lives had _ever_ truly been the **same**

The _next_ **step** was _before_ **you**

* * *

 

Credence lying upon his rickety cot, a slight smile playing upon his lips as he replayed the events of the day over and over again. It was a welcomed improvement, a kindness that he never thought possible. It was a sliver of light in his never ending world of darkness that he merely existed in. She was the northern star in his empty sky, leading him onwards.

Credence feared that he was reading more into these encounters than was actually there. He hated to believe that these moments of kindness, this attention was done out of pity. Did she simply pity the poor soul that he was? Did she see him as that pathetic child lingering in shadows that his mother, no Mary Lou did not truly want.

He **never** _knew_ **why**

He **saw** the **look** in her _eyes_

The _thinly_ **veiled** _hatred_ behind the **glaring** _obvious_ **disappointment**

His eyes slowly slide shut as he shuffled into a comfortable position. His mind began to drift into his happy place where there was no pain, no threat of being belted for the most minor infractions. Simply losing track of time whilst looking for potentially possibilities for future meetings warranted lashings across his palms. The feeling of the leather harshly biting into his soft flesh caused abit moment of pain that throbbed for hours afterwards.

Sinking into his happy place within his own mind was a momentary relief, an escape of sorts. It had always been there, for as long as he could remember there had always been a place of safety, sanctuary that he could disappear into within his own mind where he felt loved, happy and completely at peace. Credence was never alone when he ventured inwards, she was there.

She was always there, waiting for him. She was kind, affectionate and attentive but her face was blurred, her voice silenced. However he knew whilst he was there, in her embrace that he was truly whole. There were times that Credence wished that he didn’t have to wake up and leave her behind but he always did.

There was no way to control when he would awake and be forced back into the bleak, harsh reality that was his own. Now with this new flickering light of hope coming into his waking world, Credence let himself drift into the waiting arms of slumber.

Tomorrow would be another day to get through but there was something at the end of the tunnel to explore. He would wade the storm that his mother would bring down in the coming days.

**Seven** _days_ until he **saw** _her_ **again**

**Seven** _days_ until he could **speak** to _her_ _again_

_Just_ **seven** _days_ separating **him** _from_ **her**

**Seven** _days_ **wasn’t** _too long_ , **right?**


	8. Chasing you (Percival Graves)

## New York, July 1925

Queenie’s presence in your life brought a new facade out of you, a side you had hidden away beneath decades of pain, of loneliness. She had in her own way brought a sense of closure on the loss that you had been wearing for all to see.

The loss of Mary, the last person that had slip beneath your radar and decided to stay after learning the truth about you and your beloved. The tragic story of love and lose that spanned the ages. Mary had burrowed into your tightly guarded heart, leaving you feeling vulnerable and lost.

Queenie had been like a healing balm that you had thought you didn’t need. You thought that by burying the memory in the tattered, stained pages of your journals that the pain would simply faded away until there was nothing left.

_How **wrong** you had been_

Queenie didn’t have all the information but still she wanted to help in anyway she could. She had heard your sorrow, your suffering that lingered within your mind. She had seen through the smile that you wore like a suit of armour in order to protect yourself from the world drifting past you.

Your thoughts had been hard to hear even when you were mere inches away from where she had been standing. She had likened you to radio out of focus, being tuned to try and hear the news that was on the airwaves. She could catch occasional words but the emotion beneath it all always came through in wave after wave.

To think that a whole month had passed since Queenie had pushed her way into your tiny, secluded world. A bright, contentful smile spread widely across your lips at the mere thought of how different life had become with another star in your sky watching over you.

You couldn’t find it within yourself to regret letting Queenie in even if you had yet to reveal your true hand. You would have to eventually if you wished to ensure the possibility of this friendship lasting. There would be no secrets, only truths.

It would likely be easier to let her see and read your many journals which would open the door for questions to follow thereafter.

_Time for now was on your side_

_It wasn’t time for such talks_

_For such truths to come out_

* * *

* * *

The rushed footsteps marched their way closer to where you had been sitting, curiosity caused you to turn your head. Queenie whom had been in the mind of telling you about her sister Tina had stopped mid flow.

The sight of an infuriated Mrs Underwood storming in was an unfamiliar sight. She was well known within the typing pool, she had worked her way up the ladder and had landed a highly sought after position or so you had been told. The greying older witch who both a role model and enemy to many of the witches within the typing pool. She was who they wished to be but dared to hope would fall from her pedestal sooner rather than later.

_This was the day when they finally got their wish granted_

**“I QUIT!”** As soon as the last word had left her lips then the gossip had started. I can’t bare to work another second for….for that man!” It had your first and only impression of the hell on high heels that was Mrs Lauren Underwood. She had left without another word, muttering under her breath as she went on her way.

You turned to face Queenie, with eyebrows raised curious at who she was referring to. “She is, well was the personal assistant and secretary of the Director of Magical Security, Mr Graves”

This was something that you hadn’t expected, this was a development that you could work in your favor. With that being said, you wouldn’t be the only one to throw your hat in the ring fighting for the chance.

“I’ve only met him once, in the elevator” Your words were purposely vague but terribly truthful. As after that chance meeting you had changed your morning routine in the hopes that you might bump into him once more. This hadn’t been the case, luck was working against you this time. You had seen him in passing enough times to be counted on one hand.

_This had been the opportunity that you had been waiting for these past few months_

“Tina works with him you know” Queenie always seemed to know when and how to bring you back out of your thoughts. This was interesting revelation but you couldn’t seem too keen.

“She’s never had a bad word to say about him” She continued, you took in every little word hoping to learn something, anything. 

There were times when you questioned your methods as you didn’t want to give the wrong impression as that would send your life into a tail spin. It had only happened once, it had been the first time that you had found him after his first death. You had acted irrationally, it had driven him away. He had run from you, calling you crazy and delusional. It hadn’t been your proudest moment looking back.

“Are you thinking of going for the job?” There was twinkle in Queenie’s eyes as she spoke. This had only happened on a few occasions during the short time that you had known the blonde witch. She was up to something, she knew something.

“I don’t know, there were others more highly qualified than me Queenie” If you were being honest there was that working against you. You doubted your chances but still you might consider taking the leap just to see him once more.

“I think you’ll get it Honey” Queenie’s positivity was infectious to say the least, her smile was radiant that bleed into you, making you feel that everything would work out in the end. 

**However** you had _to be careful_ , of this **you were certain**

* * *

* * *

_His personal assistant had walked out_

_This was third one in the last year and a half_

_He was going to need find a new one and soon_

_He didn’t care who they were, as long as they worked hard_

The very thought of searching for another assistant frustrated Percival. He had better things to do than this. He was more willing to accept anyone that could type and make a decent cup of coffee first thing in the morning.

_His week couldn’t get any worse_

There was a knock at his door but the person did not enter. “Yes” He called out, his fingers already stroking his forehead, trying to stop the headache that was starting before it took ahold of him.

“Madam president would like to see you in her office” It could and had get worse, this was not a suggestion but an order to make his way down to her office on the double. The search for a replacement would have to wait for another day.

**This** was _going_ to be the **start** of _another long day_


	9. Chasing you (Credence Barebone)

**New York, June 1925**

With few friends in the city to your name meant that you had more time to hand than you'd like. It meant that more often than not you would be at a loose end but it was still too soon to chance attempting to visit Credence at the church outside of meetings or on street corners for rallies. It was still far too dangerous to risk his safety so recklessly. You couldn’t bare the thought of losing him this soon into this lifetime.

You were cautious, borderline wary more so in the presence of Mary Lou. As that woman sent fear raising you, striking a chill straight to your core. For Credence was tightly locked in her dreadfully tight grip that wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.You needed to find a way of prying him free but the question was how.

The fact was that you knew very little about this lifetime that he was going through. You had literally stumbled into his path once more. There had been none of the signs that appeared prior to his rebirth unlike in his previous lives. What made this one different from the ones that came before? 

_No unforeseen bizarre lightning storms_

_No strange occurrences_

_No wolves howling in the night_  

It had been like a strike of lightning coursing through you, racing through every inch of flesh when your eyes first had landed upon such a familiar sight. A sight that you longed to race over, fling your arms around and never let go. It was a blinding sort of maddening ecstasy that you never wished to shake off.

It had felt like sheer dumb luck that your feet had led you down a well walked path that day, that you had misjudged your timing, that you had been running late, cursing yourself for just another five minutes in that overly comfortable bed of yours. One that you refused to get rid over, for it held one too good memories. Memories of a better life, of happier times spent with him holding you close through the countless nights when you had been happy, when you had where you belonged. You would love to feel that way once more.

* * *

 

It was time to put your most recent plan into action, as it was strange to believe that beloved was this drawn into him. His prior life had been radically different than his current one, than the one dear Credence was struggling to endure through it seemed.

Your Benjamin had been quiet but quietly confident in his own intelligence. Never overly arrogant and boastful in the company of others. He was man that knew his own mind, knew what he wanted out of life and threw himself wholeheartedly into his endeavors, aspirations and goals. Your dear Benjamin always spared more than a glance backwards, checking on your health and happiness making sure that never missed more than a mere second of time without you.

His love was immense, it was boundless, unending and all consuming.  You had been his anchor, his muse, his everything. He had been your rock, the sun in your sky, the home that your heart never wanted to leave. It had been bliss, joyful bliss that had ended so suddenly when they came for you.

_Jealousy_

_The green eyed monster embittered one woman_

_She loved him_

_She hated you for holding the key to his heart_

_She vilified you_

_Convincing others that you were nothing short of a monster_

 

Your accuser had been convinced that you had seduced through witchcraft, turned his eye and focus to see only you. Unrequited love tasted most foul like a thick bile that rose again and again. It was a bitterness than never faded, lurking in the darkest of place and only continued to intensify, deepened over time. Fear was quickly followed by rage which became twisted into hatred. This hatred had changed the woman who dared to try and befriend.

The singularly powerful negative emotion had altered your world, spun it cleanly off it’s axis spiraling straight into the looming embrace of the waiting darkness.

**Credence was waiting for you**


	10. Chasing you (Percival Graves)

**New York, July 1925**

_ “I know so little about you” _

The question itself was to be expected considering how little of your true history that passed your high, iron clad walls. The timing of the said expected question was what threw you through the ringer. The fine china cup brimming full of hot tea nearly had slipped out of your hands, the response of your body had caused the grip of your hands to loosen on the handle just enough for the teacup to only slightly move forward, edging towards the table seated comfortably between the two of you.

Queenie was poised, with her cup held daintily in her hands as she patiently waited for your answer. The brief moment of silence that settled was for you quietly nerve wrecking. It hung there like a black cloud, hovering ominously over head as you contemplated the words into a sentence that wouldn't be mindless nothingness or a stream of lies. You didn't have the stomach to lie directly to Queenie’s one more time even if in the past it had solely in the name of survival.

You were almost grateful that you had the forethought to invite her over for a spot of tea. This prevented the possibility of being part of an embarrassing spectacle for all who dared to be in range to see. The tingle as the flushing red creeped across your cheeks before you started to slip down into your chair, desperately trying to hide from those eagle eyed stares waiting to see what you would do next.

Those stares, those empty expressionless gazes were one of the many reasons that you would actively avoid places of social gatherings like cafes and restaurants. The chance of slipping up, becoming their fool was just too high. You were naturally clumsy, this was a fact that you had never grown out of especially after all these years of endlessly existing.

This was your life, it often made your question why. Why you, why him and why were you the only one to just go on. Would you ever experience what it was like to die? To feel that indescribable ending when your light was extinguished as death blew you out and took you into their arms, carrying you into the beyond and whatever lay after for just you.

You'd never be able to answer those questions, for who would hold such an answer that wasn't just for your peace of mind. For now you'd just have to put this particular innermost conflict on the back burner. One day you'd might find your answer, hopefully.

“Fear keeps me from letting anything truly slip through” It was time to be honest. You sighed heavily as you spoke, your shoulders drooped as your defence began to slide. Was Queenie going to laugh or get up, let the door slam shut behind her when you spoke the words you were longing to say. You were petrified of the very idea of losing someone who broken through your walls, penetrated the very heart of you when you weren't looking.

Those long hours filled with streams of merriment in between working your socks off. You had felt lighter than you had in decades, your soul had been soaring as high as an eagle as it flew amongst the clouds. You had found a true friend, you hope that your next words wouldn't frighten her away.

“Yet I find myself wanting to pour my heart to you Queenie, I haven't felt like this since…” Your words trailed off as thoughts of Mary entered your mind. Her smile face when she announced that she was with child for the first time and that she hadn't told her husband just yet but she had to tell you, her nearest and dearest sister. Tears welled up in the corner of your eyes as the memory flooded back through hitting you hard, bringing the aching loneliness back to the surface.

“Mary, since your sister” Your head shot up, locking eyes with the blonde who too was the verge of tears. Your sorrow had reached her through your thoughts, the waves of grief, emptiness and sorrow crashed down in heavy rolling waves when your dear sister entered your mind. She was a gaping, aching wound that never had truly healed. Instead it just lingered there, forgotten as the years rolled by, passed you.

You were an Icarus who had flown too close to the sun but the burn, the pain was slow and only just starting to reach you. Your feathers were scorning as the wax melted away now all you had to do was close your eyes and wait to fall back to earth.

“Yes she’s gone but that was over a hundred years ago. Queenie I _can't_ **die** ”


	11. Chasing you (Credence Barebone)

**New York, June 1925**

Your heart was pounding like drum against your chest with every step that you took, each was one step closer to Credence. It was such a thrill but at the same time, this was petrifying. You had a goal, a sort of a plan that hinged on Credence and his willingness for a brief moment of relief.You sincerely hoped that he would.

Once more your feet had led you to Pike street, it had felt like an eternity getting from point a to point b. It was familiar walk that you knew all too well but this time there was more hesitation, more anxiety in your stride. You could feel your nerves starting to rise up from within but you needed to push it right back down.

Your eyes quickly found him standing there on his usual corner, leaflets in one hand as his mother was preaching her false gospel from her spot to his right. You needed to be quick, you needed to go unnoticed like all those times before. You dared to believe that today Mary Lou would not call upon you, asking why you had been drawn to her meeting. You highly doubted that your answer of because of your son, because of darling Credence who your red string had tightly around his finger so many lifetimes ago and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Your knuckles were slowly turning white as your grip tightened. What lay inside was critical to your current plan, you couldn't loosen your grip on it even for a split second in fear of losing it. Your words were struck in your throat, refusing to budge. This is why you had chosen this particular option.

Internally you were quaking like a leaf caught in a brisk wind on a summers afternoon. One step then another one, your pace remained as strong as you made your way over to him. Your mask was thrown up to keep yourself from showing your obvious nerves in a situation like this one. One that you hadn't had to do in quite some time.

Rarely had you had to be strong one initially, you were not as strong as he had been in the past. This time he needed you to take the reigns, take the first step into a new beginning that would bring great happiness in your lives once more. 

With a single blink, you found yourself standing before him. His head still bowed submissively as he held out a new leaflet for you to take but you couldn't help but notice a slight, bright smile spread across his lips. There was warmth that hadn't been there before as the smile reached his eyes. This was your moment,the opening you needed.

You took the leaflet from him, with a smile deeper and wider than his own stretched from ear to ear. You pushed the item in your hand into his own in place of the leaflet that once had been there before leaving him standing there, turning your head and smile back at him once more.

* * *

 

His heart dropped, feeling like a stone as it fell within his chest. She hadn't spoken a single word to him. His grip tightened crushing the leaflets like she had crushed his heart in an instance. His thoughts stopped when he realised that there was something else in his hand. It hadn't been there before, had she slipped to him?

Had she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words in the moment. Had fear crept into her breath and twisted her tongue up. Credence was scared of what she given to him, what if it was pushing him now that she come to her senses. Fear was wrapping itself around him, black tentacles clawing away at his flesh trying to break through and into his very heart. Just opening his hand to reveal what lay within seemed impossible. It felt like he was trying to pry open a locked chest without its key.

Credence knew he had to do this, his own curiously was getting the better of him briefly overweighting his anxieties, his fears as it pushed him to one side. With one deep breath, his eyes slide shut as his fingers curled out to reveal what lay hidden to the afternoon sun was beat down heavily upon him and all those passing through. He cracked open one eye to gaze down upon to find a piece of paper folded over.

His second eye opened, puzzled at the source of his worry. A small slip of paper had held his heart to ransom. He had come this far, he needed to go further to reveal what was written, addressed to him and for his eyes only. His fingers lightly gripped an edge, unfolding the note pulling it back to reveal three lines of her handwriting. A breathed a sigh of relief, a breath he hadn't known that he was holding back until now.

_ 14:00 July 21st _

_ Cafe Lyon 2nd Street _

_ I'll be waiting for you _

Credence would find a way, he'd move heaven and earth to be there. He wouldn't keep you waiting. He needed to know more, he needed more of your smile to brighten up his bleak, dreary days and those vast empty lonely nights. 


	12. Chasing you (Percival Graves)

**New York, July 1925**

You fell back, slide in your seat but your eyes remained glued to your silent blonde companion. Her eyes had briefly widen with shock at your words but she hadn't fled, just sat there sipping her tea as the enormity of your truth set in, as she processed what that meant.

As time ticked on, your fear grew. Your worry slipped through your cracks and made your mind wander into darker territory, feeding your doubt blossoming it into anxiety of losing another friend, a companion that might understand and make the loneliness slightly more bearable. The clink of the cup being set down on its saucer, Queenie had finished her tea. What would she do now? Would she just get up and leave without speaking a single word to you.

The silence was deadlier than any spoken word, it cut deeper. It was something you had always dreaded, anger could be washed away and eventually forgotten about as the wind of times crossed your path when the next decade begun anew. The silence would remain with you, eating at your heart whenever you consider the possibility of finding a new companion to wind the long years with.

“So you're Immortal then sweetie, is that what you are saying?” Queenie wasn't mincing her words. She was straight to the point, hitting the nail upon its figurative head. You found it hard to speak, to reply and all you could do was nod your head in response. You were lost for words, you had hoped for such an outcome as this one but you thought lightning wouldn't strike your path twice. “You believe me?” Most would have questioned the impossibility of your words, would have wanted proof which you could provide.

“I do, what reason would you have to lie to me. She said to speak her words were not brisk nor forced. They flowed with a sincerity that was soft and soothing to hear. She  took a breath, briefly stopping to let her mind find the words to express her feelings in this moment.

“I can see your conviction, your truth burning through when you speak. I believe your words are truth as we do live in world full of such fantastical possibilities why shouldn't this be one of them?” Mary had been far more blunt, her words weren't as soft and accepting as Queenie’s came across as in the moment after. Your dear sister had needed time to come to terms with what you had said, the world had been a narrower place back then.

The blonde witch opposite was more open minded, more curious and accepting, a witch before her time.

“Everyone has secrets Y/N and you're trusting me with yours” This was only the tip of the iceberg that was and had been your life. You let go of the breath that had been holding back. You were beyond happy at how things had gone, it wasn't a complete disaster. “Thank you for trusting me, as we are sharing sweetie I have a secret of my own”

A secret? An eyebrow shot up, this was an expected turn of events. Queenie could tell you anything and you keep it under lock and key for the remainder of your everlasting lifetime. “You can tell me anything Queenie, you're my friend” it was short but your words were nothing if not truthful.

“I might have gotten you the job as Director Graves’s secretary” She spoke plainly, with a cheeky smile playing on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. Your mouth flopped open, hanging there in surprise and shock. She had gotten your foot in the door. You looked like a fish staring straight at her. After a few minutes, you pulled yourself together closing your mouth, shaking your head before speaking. “Why?” You forced the words out, your tone quieter than before.

“Honey, you deserve it. You're a hard worker but want no praise for the smallest task” Her words were filled with pride shining brightly through the first rays of the morning sun as it came blazing through. “I saw that look on your face, you wanted a chance but I doubted you chase it” She had felt the resolve crumple when you had walked away as the clucking hens gossips over how they were going to work their way up the ladder into Graves’s office and eventually into his bed. She had felt a sharp pain lingering on with you for the remainder of that particular day.

“I did have some inside help, my sister Tina works in the Major investigations department. You start on Monday” The squeak of your chair as you pushed it back, stand up and rushing around the table to Queenie’s side, throwing your arms around your friend, hugging her tight. She quickly returned the gesture, relaxing into your embrace.

“Thank you” It was all you could muster as excitement rushed through your veins. This was your chance, your opportunity to see him again, to know again even if he did not remember who you were. The closeness was all that mattered, being near him as you worked side by side.

* * *

 

Percival was unsure of what to expect from the candidate Tina had offered up. It had saved him time and effort in searching through countless applications from undeserving time wasters. His time was precious, he needed focus to ensure the safety of wizard kind, to keep the peace and secrecy unwraps. He couldn't have another mishap within his office with a simpering little woman trailing after him with no work ethic or mind of her own.

He needed a hard working, loyal assistant and secretary who could make a decent cup of coffee that would satisfy his highly selective and refined pallet. Percival would not suffer fools during working hours. Outside of these four walls, he didn’t have much as he rattled around his overly large brownstone home. The ancestral seat of the Graves family for over four century that landed at his feet when his father passed away. He was the head of household that had spread across the states. Work, his job within MACUSA was all that he had to keep him occupied.

He needed no one else, he did not crave companionship or friendship. They were distractions from that the task that Madam President had handed him when he had taken the dual office of Director of Magical security and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

A knock came at the door bringing him out of his thoughts. His new secretary had arrived, his eyes flicked over to the clock upon the far wall. A smirk passed over his lips, interesting. She was right on time.

_“Come in”_ He called, his words were flat and lackluster as he held back all traces of emotion. He was curious to see who this mysterious Miss L/N was and what she bring to his office and more importantly if she would last the day.


	13. Chasing you (Credence Barebone)

**New York, June 1925**

His hands trembled in time with the clock that hung above the dinner’s host stand near the entrance. Credence felt anxious as he sat in the booth waiting for her to arrive. His hat sat before him on the table, his fingers running over one another as his eyes kept flicking between the menu that he had been given and the door. He was taking a risk being here when he was meant to be out leafleting or scouting out new sites of future rallies and speeches.

_ This was foolish, fruitless.  _

_ She wasn’t coming _

His thoughts had taken a dark turn, it was as if Mary Lou was sitting across from him lecturing him like she would a child that she deemed to be wicked when they had stepped a toe out of line. He cringed at the mere thought of crossing the religious matriarch that ruled her little ever growing household with an ironclad fist with her trusty weapon of choice the belt never too far from her sight.

He watched through the hooded eyes as patrons laughed joyfully as they engaged with one another happily all around him. Yet he was sitting alone, waiting for his shining beacon of hope which seemed to dim with every tick and tock that the clock gave out. It was as if it was taunting, tick another second alone, tock she wasn’t coming. He reached out for his hat, his finger caressed the worn black fabric as the bell above the door chimed once more. This time he didn’t raise his gaze to see who it was. It couldn’t be her, not now.

The sound of approaching heels clicking against the vibrant red lino that graced every square inch of the dinners floor. Still his eyes remained fixed, glancing at the menu once more time. Every item sounded mouthwatering, his stomach rolled over grumbling at the mere thought of tasting something other than Mary’s lou’s bland cooking that tasted as bad as it smelt. It never completely satisfied his hunger and more often than not he would find himself lying awake listening to sounds of his own stomach as it roared, crying out for more.

“I’m so sorry that I kept you waiting Credence” It was her, she was here. His head shot up, his eyes immediately meeting hers which gleamed brightly. Her words soft, caring but underneath there was real sorrow, regret for not showing up on time. She had thought about him as she rushed to get here, to meet up with him like she had said she would.

Her face, red and glistening with sweat. Her breath was heavy and shallow as she stood there, trying to recapture it. These were all clear signs that she had made a valiant effort, pushing past others to hold true to her promise.

“Have you ordered yet?” She enquired, removing her soft teal coat that she had buttoned up in her haste, placing it down on the seat before she settled down across from him. Her face still smiling as she reached for a menu of her own.

_ She was here _

_ She had not forgotten about him _

_ She wanted to be here _

His heart skipped a beat, his chest tightened as Credence finally relaxed into his seat, removing his hand from the brim of his hat before he too picked up a menu. “N..Not yet, I was waiting for you”

* * *

 

**_One hour ago_ **

Work was drawing to close, you kept checking the clock watching the minutes pass by. Soon you would leave, walk straight out that room and begin the twenty or so minute journey to the cafe Lyon. With plenty of time spare to contemplate what you might say, discuss and generally get to know Credence.

He was not Benjamin nor the others that came, they were all long gone. Credence was no carbon copy of your beloved. You wanted to know, see the man beneath the pained expression that ever present upon his adorable little face. Yes physical they were identical but it always ended there and you wouldn't have it any other way.

It was a second chance at life with your love, a chance to fall in love and be loved in a new century. A century crammed full new advances, possibilities that you turned a blind eye to. You were terribly old fashioned at heart but for now you had a goal, a mission. Technology and progress could wait.

You composed yourself, pulling your coat on as the clock finally reached its target freeing you for another day. You were focused, poised with one foot half way out of the door when Mr Lawson, your boss stopped you with a hand upon your shoulder. This was never a good sign, the look upon his face told you nothing until he spoke.

“Could you stay five more minutes please Y/N?” It always started with good intentions as soon those five extra minutes turned into another half an hour of solidly working until your feet started to throb painfully once more. You were going to be be late if you stayed much longer.

“Mr Lawson” You called through into kitchen from the doorway, he turned his head into your direction. Desperation rung through in your voice as you continued to speak, to plead your case to get away. “I really have to go and did say only five minutes”

He nodded, waving at you signalling that you finally leave. You didn't hesitate to make your escape before he changed his mind. Mr Lawson was notorious of suddenly changing his mind several times in a minute before reverting back to his original choice.

With haste, you exited your place of work. Rushing through the crowds of busy people that had formed. They were blocking your route, more so than if you had actually left on time. Pushing your way through, trying to find an empty spot to catch your breath was increasingly more difficult with every inch closer you got to your destination and ultimately to Credence.

Mustering all the force you could find, you pushed your way through. Once you were able, you broke into a run weaving past people and through the cars that whizzed by when you crossed the last road between you and your end goal.

You pushed the door open, brushing back the stray hairs that had fallen into your face during your final rushed leg of your journey. Your eyes scanned the room for him,it wasn't hard to find amongst the sea of patrons. For he was the only one wearing completely black with his head bowed without his hat upon his brow.

  
You quickly made your way, your face still flushed and your hair windswept but you didn't care. You were here, that's all that mattered.


	14. Chasing you (Percival Graves)

**New York, July 1925**

You could do this, you could do this. You muttered under your breath, treating the words as if they were your mantra, calming your racing pulse, curbing your building nerves and get yourself through that door into the eye of your own personal storm. You stood outside of his office, hand poised to knock inches away from the glass of the door but you found it damn near impossible to take the final step and actually make contact with the door.

It had taken longer to find something, anything that you could deem suitable to wear for this moment. By the time you had, the morning sun had risen and was shining high in the sky. You had need to rush through your daily routine, scaling down your breakfast to a single and mostly burnt piece of toast. You had needed to eat something before you made your mad dash across the city. Your morning had all but been nothing short of a complete disaster.

It was sheer luck that you hadn’t snap the heel of your shoe off when it had gotten stuck albeit briefly in a storm drain. It took force to pry it free when it had, well it slipped off your foot and had gone flying. It took several minutes to find the damn thing but you had thankfully. You couldn’t dream of hobbling into Percival Graves’s office with only one shoe upon your feet, looking like you had been dragged through a hedge backwards. It would be highly embarrassing to face him for the second time in this lifetime like that.

You had somehow managed to still be early, the silence echoed loudly. Your heels had clicked against the marble floor as you made your way into the first ladies bathroom you’d come across. The vast emptiness of the building during spoke volumes to you, reminding you of the long years that you had spent with your beloved. How you had longed to stand by his side, in his embrace once more but you had to be patient as you were never quite certain of how this worked.

You never understood the when and how of each new life he gained. His memories were sketchy at best or there would be nothing remembered at all. Those were your two extremes, there was no grey area in between yet he always returned. The time lapses between his death and rebirth was unpredictable, it could be months but at the same it could be decades before he was returned to the waking world as a living, breath being.

You were always grateful for more time, for these second, third, fourth chances. They were not do-overs but new chances to be with your dear beloved who you had ultimately been chasing through the years. A sad small smile graced your lips, as you took one final look in the mirror, taking in your appearance that you had salvaged. You turned on your heel and begun your journey upwards.

All the time wondering, how was he happy? He was loved? If this was a life where he had found his happy ending then you would take a step back, be there in his life but not as his lover. Yes, it hurt you deeply to watch from him a distance live his life out with another by his side but seeing him happy was enough for you. There would be another chance in another life. His happiness was always your happiness.

You would work under him regardless of the outcome. You knowingly would begin to fall in love with him all over again. Finding new quirks adorable, falling into his deep, soulful eyes once more until your heart skipped a beat when your eyes found his from across the room. You shook your head pushing the overly emotional back, locking into a iron clad box for another day. This was not the time for such things.

You took a deep breath, collecting your thoughts as you lightly knocked upon the office door. A deep, familiar voice called from within beckoning you inside. With one hand upon the door knob, you turned it, pushing it inwards before taking a few tentative steps inside.

* * *

 

Percival’s eagle eyed gaze took in the figure standing before him. She was not what he had been expecting then again he himself wasn’t sure he was too expect when his new secretary entered his office for the first time.

He was almost certain for a brief moment that he had seen her before but for the life of him, Percival couldn’t place exactly where he had encounter this particular woman before. He pushed it aside, it did not matter in the slightest.

Her head bowed but there was a small smile playing upon her lips. “Good morning Mr Graves” She greeted formally, her words polite gleaming with respect for him and the position he held. However before he could inquire about her name or even greet her, she beat him to the punch getting in her words first.

“Would you like to fetch you a cup of coffee Sir? I noticed a fresh pot brewing as the past through the Major Investigations main office” This was interesting, most curious. Her words were kind and full of good intentions. Nothing about her was sending off red flags or internal alarms within his mind.

“Yes I would Miss….”He answered, trailing off at the end. He didn’t know what to call as he was more than certain Tina had informed him more than once but the information hadn’t sunk in. There were more important matters to consider than one person’s name.

  
“L/N, it’s Miss L/N Sir, I go get that coffee” She was bold but still remained a respectful distance. He was going to have to keep an eye on this one. Percival shook his head, watching her quickly leave the room. She was definitely determined, this was a good start. Maybe this one would work out in the long run but he would have to put her through the ringer first. Percival took his seat at the mahogany desk, it was time to get to started on his most recent report for Madam President. His day had only just begun as the clock on the wall hit eight o'clock.


	15. Chasing you (Credence Barebone)

**New York, June 1925**

Upon taking your seat with a menu in hand, the weight upon your shoulders seemed to melt away. You were here and Credence had all your focus. In this moment, nothing else mattered, nothing else could steal your focus on the man sitting directly across from you in this tiny booth. Credence on all accounts was only just a man, he looked much still like a boy on the cusp of manhood which meant you couldn’t and wouldn’t rush any form of physical contact without checking with him first.

You highly doubted that he had ever truly felt the warmth of human contact, feeling yourself sink into the embrace of hug when you were eclipsed in the arms of another, nuzzling against their chest never wanting to let go. It was something that you had to live without, it was colder world that you experienced in the in between but the temperature would start to soar once more in the near future.

It made you wonder, would you have to take the first step? Would he know when and how to initiate such basic but welcomed affection? You didn’t know but you wait to see if the signs were there. Nothing would happen with his consent, his verbal consent.

Your eyes glanced over what the various different items upon the colorful menu, trying to tempt you to taste them. Your hunger grumbled in response, your face flushed with embarrassment when you couldn’t remember the last time you had more than a few mouthfuls. You had been rushing, occasionally skipping meals. Your excitement and anxiety weren’t much of an excuse. You lifted your gaze to see Credence looking hungrily at the list of food, now that was curious. It made you think, when had he last eaten a good meal? You were going to buy him lunch, regardless of what it might cost. Money was no object after four hundred or so years of life, you had been smart enough to squirrel away what you could, saving it for a rainy day.

The rainy day had come and gone a few times but still you had more than enough to live comfortable for the next few decades. Your most recent accountant wouldn’t grumble too much over this tiny little and in your mind necessary expense. His words had touched you, he didn’t have to wait but he had.

“You’re sweet Credence” You spoke with such conviction, your smile beaming brightly, warmly with every honeyed word that passed through your lips. His normally pale face darkened, a blush emerged turning him crimson, it reached the tips of his ears. This reaction, this sight was adorable. You had to fight back the rising urge to sigh lovingly at this wonderful most human of reactions which easily could be simple embarrassment at hearing your words but you dared not to entertain that particular conclusion.

“You can pick anything you’d like, it’s my treat” There wasn’t anything that could make you change on your mind, this decision was set in stone. In the past, your dear Benjamin had insist on taking care of you, you had been his darling wife and out of duty and more importantly love he had given the world on a silver platter. Now it was your turn to take the reigns, show Credence that there was more to his tiny little world, that affection and love were not dreams for the lucky. “Really, I don’t mind” You encouraged, revealing your hand to him hoping that he would jump up and take it.

* * *

 

Credence did not know what to say or how to react. He before had he encountered this level of kindness that hadn’t stemmed from pity. There was no hint of this when she spoke, her words were full of such positivity and warmth that wrapped around him much like a blanket would, seeping into his very bones. It was a most wondrous sensation, Credence didn’t want it to ever end.

His face felt hot when her words reached him. The tone was sweet and delectable to his ears, no-one had ever used such a tone with him before. His body, however reacted without a second thought. It was not embarrassment of this he was mostly certain but what it was exactly, Credence couldn’t place for he had never felt it before, never felt this surge rush straight from him before now.

“I….” He started speaking, wanting to reject her offer to pay for his meal but Credence had barely more than a few dollars to his name. Mary Lou wouldn't give him a cent but every now and then a kind stranger took it upon themselves to slip him a dollar or two when they took a leaflet from him during meetings and rallies. He would have to hide it, squirrel it away in with his socks as if Mary Lou discover it then she would take it and Credence would never see it again.

He opened then close his mouth once more, only to nod in response. The thought crossed his mind how could he even consider shooting down her good will. He pulled the menu up again, looking at the food again to make a decision. The waitress, a thin slip of woman with a pretty but young face floated over with a writing pad in one hand and a pencil in the other. A bored expression pulled across her face, she clearly wanted to be anywhere else but standing in front of their booth.

A fake smile appeared before she started to speak, her words were sugar coated and almost mechanical as she forced out the words that she repeated a hundred times previously. “Good after, I’m Rebecca and I’ll be your waitress today. Are you ready to order?” Her name tag pinned to her uniform displaying her name to them, if either of them wished to know that this particular woman had been named Rebecca by her parents on the day that she had been born all those years ago. Her eyes were dull, no real emotion shining through as she forced herself through her shift. Credence didn’t raise his gaze, he didn’t answer preferring to remain silent when this new unknown player entered the game.

“I’m ready if you are Credence unless you need more time that is” His head shot up, for once his eyes met hers. Her beautifully cheerful smile reached her eyes making them seem to glow as she stared right back at him. How did he come to deserve such attention from this angel sent from above who treated him as if he were her equal when he clearly wasn’t in his own mind.

He frantically nodded in reply but he decided that it was time to also use his words. His voice cracked under the weight of his anxiety but he managed to get them out. “I...I’m ready too”

* * *

 

With her fingers and forehead pressed against the cool glass, Modesty’s eyes flickered about the dinner hungrily imagining what it would be like to be inside, tasting all that they had to offer. The smell was mouthwatering for the little girl but before she could continue with that most delirious train of thought, her haunted gaze fell upon a familiar figure Credence seated across from an unfamiliar lady.

  
Why was he inside? Wasn’t he meant to be leafleting like she was. She pushed herself away, instantly missing the chill upon her face. She began to walk away but the thoughts of Credence kept cropping back up. This was most bizarre behavior from her timid adopted brother to be having lady friends. She rushed off to continue and finish her chore before it got too late.


	16. Chasing you (Percival Graves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and betaed by the lovely, brilliant fox_scriber - thank you for your hard work and being patient with me 

**New York, July 1925**

The sound of the kettle bubbling as it boiled away on the tiny kitchen worktop was something that had to get used to. With wand in one hand, you repeated the simplest of motions in order to retrieve a mug from the highest shelf that occupied the furthest wall. The magic lightly surrounded the mug closest to the edge, lifting it up as you guided it down with a few flicks of your wrist.

Your gaze caught your reflection in a strangely placed mirror off to one side. The sight of your own face still felt out of place. It was the face that you had only started to grow accustomed to the very sight of once more. In the decades prior, it had been as if you had been wearing a mask to the world’s viewing pleasure. This face was your own but at the same time, it did not feel that way whenever your eyes found it staring back at you.

Your immortality affected your ability to age, you could and would age eventually. However, it was a process that was completely drawn out. You still looked the same age as the day when your life had come crashing down. Your skills with a wand were taught, magic did not come as easy as breathing had. It had taken time, decades to truly master the act of human transfiguration in order to blend in more seamlessly.

You could have chosen to brew potions to alter your age or physical features but that was an art truly lost to you. You were terribly hopeless at the art of brewing even the simplest of potions. It was more amusing when you had attempted the test of potions as two other individuals and then as yourself, the daughter and granddaughter of the two prior students of llvermorny and gotten remarkably similar results.

You had to keep your head down as you searched for any sign of him. You had been like ships in the night, silently passing each other by. You left a few decades between each educational break as it were for you. It was break in your boredom that was filled with knowledge that slowly become repetitive and mind numbingly dull but yet you tried again and again. He was your main driving force behind the return trips.

The spell that wrapped tightly around you, in golden tentacles that melted into you as it molded your physical features into another mask, giving you a new life, a new lie to carry within your heart. Your own face shine through this time, your mask aged it up making you appear years older than your normally youthful appearance would convey to anyone who happened to see it.

You'd feel naked, vulnerable without it. One day there might be a chance of dropping the spell for his eyes only. To see beyond the blinding light that protected you from the judging eyes that lingered in the distance ready to question why you didn't seem to age as the years rolled by. You hated running, finding a new place to call home and begin your search all over again.

“I didn't think anyone would be here yet” A voice from behind broke through your thoughts, bring you back down to reality. You turned around, to find to yourself with an unfamiliar female dressed smartly with trousers covering her. She was practically for field work, for hunting down law breakers. Her dark brown locks cut to frame her oval face with doe like features staring at her with curiosity.

“Hello I’ve always been an early bird especially as this is my first day” You tried to make your words sound positive, friendly to this stranger. Queenie had started to rub off on you. You needed to begin to let your walls drop enough to form friendships even if you don't let them all the way into your heart, mind and soul.

“Oh that explains why I didn’t recognize you” You watched as the pieces fell into place, the cogs turned, slotting in. She thrusted a hand forward, holding it out for you to take and shake with a pleasant, welcoming grin upon her pale pink lips. “Tina Goldstein” That name, this was the illustrious, mysterious Teenie. Queenie’s beloved older sister.

For a moment, your eyes flickered between the hand that been offered and Tina's face. You hadn't thought that you would be meeting the other Goldstein sister this way, so suddenly in a small employee's kitchen. You placed your own hand in hers, it shook ever so slightly. You still were not used to the niceties of human interaction beyond those little moments with Queenie. She embodied pure kindness, warmth and empathy in her ever spoken word and in the way that her body spoke in her motions as she went about her day.

Tina came across much differently to her younger sister, she was more awkward with her words, they didn't flow as smoothly nor did hold the same warmth that glowed off Queenie's in waves. It felt more formally, colder but underneath all that there was a flicker of friendliness that could be easily missed. Your long time spent roaming the earth, your people reading skill had vastly improved.

“Y/N L/N, it’s really great to meet you Tina”


	17. Chasing you (Credence Barebone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to make up for the gap between updates

**New York, June 1925**

Credence felt light as if he had been a feather floating caught in a light summer time breeze as it rushed and brushed through the busy streets of the ever growing bustling city.

This lightheadedness, it felt strange, unfamiliar to him. Credence had never experienced such a sensation in a such a short space of time. She was patient with him, waiting for his next words to find the tip of his tongue and fall into existence.

This was all so new, having someone interested in him when he knew that he wasn't anything special. If anything Credence was boring and bland, empty of any true purpose but then she had found her way into his path.

Maybe this was a sign, a sign that good times were finally here and that they were planning on staying. This time, Credence dared to hope. “I would like a bacon sandwich with a cup of tea please”

His words were still unsteady in places but he had gotten out what he had wanted, placed his order. It hadn't been as hard as he had initially thought that it would be.

His eyes however still remained fixed upon the apron that hung around the waitresses waist. It was a small step in the right direction. Credence wasn't going to change the habit that had been drilled relentlessly into him in the space of one lovely afternoon, even though he wanted to stare longingly into her eyes just one more time but it was far too soon for that.

The red hue returned with a vengeance as he thought upon his companion’s eyes. The very kind of eyes that he could easily find himself drawn to, getting hopelessly lost in. There was a magic in her gaze that kept her in his thoughts days after each albeit brief meeting of theirs.

She shone brightly in his dark sky. Credence couldn't let this beautiful light fade from his life now that he had discovered a kindness and affection like no other. He desperately wanted more, to be fully encompassed into the glow and warmth that this beautiful creature brought into his tiny little world.

_How quickly could the brave fall?_

* * *

 

Two days was all it took, two days for that more than almost smile to slip through and fix itself to Credence’s lips when she crossed his mind and consumed his waking thoughts. Under the cracks and into his very essence, this happiness came as it flooded his senses. For that one moment, he had felt good, whole not battered and broken like years with Mary Lou had made him.

She had look at him instead of straight through him, passing him like he had never been standing there in the first place. She had been nothing short of kind, polite and thoughtful whether it was telling her about her day or whether it was by listening when he tried to speak. Never had she pushed to get the words out of his mouth any quicker nor did she simply interrupt  him mid flow, bored with his stuttered mannerisms.

He had found that more often than not, out of the corner of his eye that Credence would find his eyes locking with Modesty’s. Her gaze was more curious than anything else, the girl lacked any form of bad intention or feeling in her entire little body even under the terrible influence and cruelty that she witnessed whilst forcible living with Mary Lou. She was still growing, her curiosity undoubtedly was as well.

_“What are you smiling about Credence”_

The sound of her cold, hard unfeeling voice sent chills racing up and down his spine. It was comparable to dragging nails down a chalkboard which was enough to send his world spinning in another direction. This was not good, his world was teetering on the edge of sheer contentment but this couldn’t be good. What could he say?.

**For his world was about to crash and burn around him**


	18. Chasing you (Percival Graves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time :)
> 
> Graves isn't going to make this easy

**New York, July 1925**

_18:45pm_

You felt different

You felt heavy as if you were molded from lead but yet light as a feather struggling not to simply float away when a sudden gust of wind crossed your path. You couldn't explain this feeling even if you had experienced it so many times before. It was a glorious rush that made your head spin but at the same time, you felt empty, void knowing that he did not remember you. You had dared to hope that he would see sense but the hours had ticked by without a single sign of recognition. Your heart had sunk in your chest, hard.

You had put yourself through the ringer each and every time. You cursed yourself as you slumped down in the nearest chair, running a hand down your face in complete and utter frustration, a groan soon followed. Your wand dangling lazily in the other hand, rolling between each finger then back again.

" _Lumos"_ You spoke the spell with ease as the singular word charm lit up the tip of your wand granting you enough light to no longer be hidden by the dark which stretched from corner to corner. A silvery reflection of a mirror sat opposite, it had been placed in that particular position for one reason, to remind you, remind you of your most curious of conditions. If you could even call your gift, a curiosity of sorts.

It was something that you'd never truly be able to share with anyone, never see all the ages of the world with your love. For you would lose him to the unrelenting Master that was time itself over and over again. It was all powerful, all consuming and inescapable, even you would bow one day but your day was far off in a distant future, beyond the horizon of the setting sun.

There were days full of darkness, filled with sorrowful grief driven thoughts where your immortality felt more than a curse which kept your bound to your mortal coil, aging so slowly that it was more noticeable with each passing decade that you continued to exist upon this plain of existence.

Eyes were windows to the soul, yours felt fractured, split into a million pieces. Each reflecting a different aspect of your multiple lifetimes lived with by his side, one way or another. The mirror stood proudly in it's place upon the opposite wall.

The frame, silver was starting to show it's age unlike you. It had survived the last fifty years, it had been an acquisition done without a thought when you had felt the need to feel the void in your life with pretty trinkets, burn through your savings. It had been a cold pleasure that last barely more than a few moments, it hindered more than helping. It had made your realise the true extent, how deep it run into the heart of your very being.

The room itself was sparsely furnished, only a few items littered upon the walls and on the floor. This was a forgotten room, one you only used in moments like this when you started to feel the weight of the ages of the world that you had seen bearing down upon your shoulders like a lead weight wrapped around your neck, locked in place pulling you ever downwards.

You thought back on your day, remembering each fleeting moment after having met Tina in the communal staff kitchenette

* * *

_**Earlier that same day** _

You took a few deep breaths, holding the steaming mug tightly. The heat was starting to bite at your hands, turning them a deeper shade of red. The warmth leaked through the ceramic shell of the cup into the flesh of the hands that held it as balanced as possible, standing outside of Graves office door once again.

Your heart was thundering against your chest. You were struggling with such a simple action, to walk through a door and hand over the coffee. It was a momentarily stall, a delay from being face to face with Graves once again. He was a towering figure, intimation rolling off him in wave after wave. This life was so much different than his prior ones. Percival Graves was the yin to yang of the life that came before. He was a harder man to read, harder to approach but still you wanted to get closer, get to see the man hidden beneath the surface.

Taking one final deep breath, you knocked to announce your presence, waiting to hear his deep voice echo from within beckoning you over the threshold and into the lion's den. Your smile re-emerged upon entering the office.

"I have your coffee Mr Graves" You said, your words polite, friendly but that was a professional tone coming through as you placed the mug carefully upon his desk. Your eyes flickered across his organized desk, papers were spared into the In and out boxes with papers fluttered between the two trays as they were dealt with. Enchantments, both complex and simple were daily occurrences within MACUSA in ensure an ebb and flow that made the magical world tick forward, to keep and protect the peace between the two worlds that lived side by side.

It had been decades since you had attempted to live peaceful without magic, it's every essence was part of you, it coursed through yours veins, humming a soft song that was both beautiful and sorrowful. It had changed as you had all those years ago becoming the music that defined your extended lifetime. To ignore it, was much like pretending a limb was no longer attached to your body.

You waited for a sign that your words had reached Graves. He did not speak, his hands silently moved, flickering his wand in a series of simple motion wordlessly creating his spell. His magic focused, channelled towards the streaming brew that you had created with a few hints from Tina who had only dared to the dreaded challenge that was Percival Graves's early morning coffee once.

For most tried and failed horribly as they fell at the very first hurdle

You were feeling confident that your fate wasn't going to be the same as the many that had come before. It was an easy enough task to complete but you couldn't be overconfident, arrogant as that could end up as your downfall without a second thought crossing his mind. To you, this a test to see if you were capable to survive this most difficult of positions within MACUSA to hold for any sort of extended period of time.

Percival Graves was not a difficult taskmaster, he was just unapproachable to most. He had a sturdy wall wrapped tightly around him, protecting from anyone who dared to merely glance in his direction. It created an illusion of arrogance which he had clearly been successfully using to his advance for sometime, as next to no-one had breached his defences for too long.

Your eyes were glued to the dull sheen of the well used mug as it was placed against his mouth,angled forwards allowing the hot beverage to slip between his waiting parted lips taking a cautious first taste of what you had offered up to him. His facial expression remained fixed, hiding any visible trace of enjoyment or displeasure as your gaze briefly shifted to one side.

A dull thud followed drawing you back round until your eyes locked with his steely, cold gaze. His hand stretched out, a list limping held within. "Complete these tasks thoroughly by the end of the day" He spoke, his tone flat but still there was something held beneath his words. It gave you the impression that he wasn't quite finished, that there were more words held on the tip of his tongue waiting for the right moment to drop.

You nodded, taking a breath before speaking in reply "Of course Mr Graves, I'll get started on that right away" Your words beaming with positivity and conviction as you reached out to take the task list from him. As soon as you had a grip upon the piece of paper, he spoke once more.

"If I am not completely satisfied with your work then don't bother coming back tomorrow" His words struck you, the bomb had dropped hard and fast. You nodded stiffly as you pulled away from him, task list held tightly in your hand laying flat against your chest.

Turning upon your heel, you made your escape from his office not knowing that his gaze was fixed, watching you flee as he took a second sip of the coffee, humming softly to himself.


	19. Chasing you (Credence Barebone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter before the fun begins, well not for Credence :P

**New York, June 1925**

Your head turned sharply as a chill crept up, dancing up your spine. Your eyes narrowed, your gaze like ice at the vacant space. Nothing was there, nothing had caused a gust to brush across your body. All the windows were firmly shut, tight to keep the brisk weather of this particularly cool summer's day that had graced the city with it’s presence. Your gaze soften, your eyebrow drew back together as confusion took a hold.

This strangest of sensation perplexed you to the core. It was as if, another had walked over your non existent grave. It was a foul, ominous thought to cross your mind in a moment so bland as this one. You had put aside a day to similarly hide behind your walls from the world that fought against itself. It tore at your heartstrings to see the rise and fall of civilizations, proud and beautiful little worlds both magical and not.

The hate always remained, lurking beneath the waves waiting to reemerge when the time was right when the mechanism of fate had found its vessel to leak into, to plague the dreams of in order to mold their life, to twist it to play out it’s dark design. The memory of the years that had long since past had decayed with your own mind. You could not recall names, faces or the places that once had been home. Time was not your friend, it stole precious moments from between your fingers like grains of sand as it escaped from a broken hourglass.

A ribbon wrapped stack of letter stood off to one side of the nearby table, ready to be taken and held onto until the moment was right. Each addressed to the same person, you. It was a method that had yet to fail, a way to keep the flame alive within your never dying form, to keep pieces of your long life alive and to lead you forward, keeping the memory of who you were, who you had become floating through life. The web of lies, deception was all a game that had become necessary to pass through the ever changing new ages of the world building up upon the foundations of the ones that had come before.

It was something that had been playing heavily within your nightly contemplation of late, writing the next batch to prepare for when the time came for you to depart New York, to begin anew but it wasn’t time just yet. You had a reason to remain for longer, Credence. You groaned, unable to truly shake the feeling that sent down upon you. You needed to discover what was causing this new unpleasant sensation that had now settled within your bones. You could need to use your rather rusty magical skills.

There was a branch of magic that most would not rely too heavily upon, divination for it was too easily to misinterpret what information you could receive. You were certainly no seer, the gift of second sight did not run in your vein, nor had your bloodline ever produced one with such a gift across the many branches over the many moons of it’s existence but that didn’t mean that couldn’t use some of the different types that lay within this unique art of magical skill set.

You quickly get to work, collecting the instruments for your tessomancy session, the art of reading tea leaves to try and predict the future. It was easy to misunderstand what message at the bottom of the cup but it was quick and what you had to hand. It was not hard to deny that your supplies of the magical kind were limited since you had taken up a more magic free lifestyle. It had been your choice, to put your wizarding heritage to one side, on the shelf and hang up the wand that had been by your side for past hundred year. You had needed a replacement after the previous one had snapped from overuse but you still you had taken down your wand, turning it over, relearning your old friend before placing it into your pocket.

Once the cup of loose leaf tea had been brewed thoroughly and every last drop had been drained then you moved forward to glance at the shapes that had formed at the base of the cup. Your eyebrow drew together, as your eyes raked over the wet leafy shapes trying to work out the meaning of the tea’s message.

A knife and a swan had formed, side by side staring straight up at you. This was both good and bad at the same time. The leaves were predicting with the knife, a coming disaster met through fighting and hatred but the swan showed good luck and a happy love life. This was a mixed set of symbols and a jumbled message to receive.

You groaned in frustrated, pushing the now used cup aside as you tried to think upon the bizarre message that the leaves had offered up to you. Was it predicting a disaster to befall your Credence, meaning that your happy newly started baby steps of a relationship would not last? You dared to hope that this wasn’t so.

Credence, worry washed over you as you continued to think about your beloved. This new chance had only just started, slowly but you were learning about who your love this time. Each time was a new start, a new breath of life. Were you just become paranoid? He was not safe within the grasp of the vile Mary Lou who was a viper waiting to strike. Her very essence was thick, heavy and as black as tar. Could this warning having something to do with Mary Lou? Was she going to harm Credence, break him into tiny little pieces which you would more than willingly painstakingly put back together.

Fear was dripping like venom into your heart turning it icy cold. You needed to see him now, to make sure that he truly was safe and well. Not bleeding upon the floor, staining the wooden planks a darker shade, blood red. You pushed yourself into action, today was no longer about you. Today was about him. Each stride you took was heavier than the last. The door swung forward before slamming behind you as you left your home with your wand still in your jacket pocket. You had no idea what you were about to walk into, how right the tea leaves had been. The brisk wind bit at your bare hands as you start the journey across the fair city. Your heart pounding in your ears, nothing could prepare you for what waited ahead.


	20. Chasing you (Percival Graves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated again

**New York, July 27th 1925**

Your feet ached, pulsing in agony as the blood rushed back through the veins that had been pressed on again and again. Standing upon your feet hour after hour rushing about, making sure that every deadline was met, every report was up to his high standard day in and day out was far from easy. Seated upon the bed, your legs dangling over the edge, just to relieve some of the pressure for but a moment. Your working day might now be over but still felt like that you were no further along, no closer to him than when all this had started.

The wall, that ice cold barrier was still there, holding steadfast with no visible indication that your words, your actions were cracking the surface, chipping away at his defences. Even if you never reached the very heart of him in a romantic sense, you still wanted at the very least to be his friend, his companion in the loosest definition of the word. To achieve some level of closeness to the man that your beloved now was the defining goal that you clung tightly to.

Your first day was a mere few weeks ago, right at the beginning of the month. It had been a trial of your patience and determination to say the very least. Hellish was more than correct for defining what you had endured, running through hoops with a ever shorten deadline to meet. Percival Graves had more than lived up to his harsh and unreachable reputation, he had worked you to the edge and back.

Holding you there, for more than a moment or two to see if you would break under the immense pressure placed upon your lithe shoulders but you did not, nay you could not.

At times it was hard to believe that this was the latest reincarnation of your beloved, to look into those ice cold sapphire eyes and see nothing staring straight back at you. Each lifetime was full of obstacles to face head on and overcome in time, challenges to conquer.  Percival Graves was nothing short of the greatest struggle you had faced. He truly was a hard man to know but that would not deter you now. It was hard to shoulder the memories of love that had come before. This had never been something you doubted. The grief was losing that love time after time was indescribable.

_Tristan Adams_

It was the life before this one, the identity before Percival. The two men when compared side by side were nothing if not complete polar opposites. Their mannerisms, their personalities. Tristan had been open book, where as Percival he was a locked diary who would never share his secrets with the world.

The only similarity was that they wore the exact same face. You learnt the hard way that no two lives were ever the same, each man was his own man and you would not dare to try to mould them, to change the very essence of who they were to fit that image of the very first life held in the depths of your mind. 

Your very first beloved had long since faded, each new one was a rediscovery, another change at the life together that you both had been so wrongfully denied, when it had been cut painfully short; ending before its time. Each new lifetime was simply in your mind another chance, to fall in love all over again.

It was hard not to find yourself sighing when such thoughts crossed into the forefront of your mind, not out of frustration but out of sheer contentment even though you knew that there was going to be a mountain to climb ahead with many potential pitfalls along the way. You could easily lose your footing and find yourself right back at square one.

It was a challenge that you were ready to face head on, whatever might be thrown in your path

* * *

Her teeth brushed lightly over her bottom lip, trying not to break the soft skin. She was one to bite and nibble at her own lips unless something heavy weighed upon her mind.

Queenie Goldstein was heavily conflicted, her eyes turned downwards raking over the small leather bound journal that she held in hands. It was locked with a spell, to protect it’s hidden depths of any curious prying eyes but an unlocking spell could easily resolve that. It was not her own, it had fallen out of her newest friend’s satchel at the end of the lunch break. She had been able to return it, you had disappeared in haste to return to work, knowing full well that Mr Graves had more likely than not left you a mountain of work to get through during your allocated time away from your desk. 

Queenie had tried several times over the course of the day to return the journal to you, it’s rightful owner but with each trip to Mr Graves’s office, when she had a moment or two to spare, it always ended the same way. You were not there, off on an errand or two for your boss with no indication of when you would return. You had been kept rushed off your feet throughout the day. Queenie had only managed to glance you in passing on a few occasions but it was never for more than a second or two. The journal had felt like a block of lead in her hands, she had reluctantly slide it carefully into her own bag knowing that it was unlikely that she would be able to return before the working day came to a close.

It was yours, she had no right to be curious about the contents of what lay within, written down upon the pages. However since learning of your immortality, the blonde had been brimming full of questions but had held back of polite respect as she did not want to simply overloading you with prying question after question. You were her friend after all, it wouldn’t be fair to treat you as anything less than that. You were not something to studied, interrogated over every last detail of your unnatural long life span. Queenie had promised herself that she would never look upon you as anything less than a friend.

You had told her that this particular leather bound diary was one of the oldest in your current possession. It held entries dated back to when this almost never ending path began. Upon arriving home, Tina had stayed late. Queenie was home alone. She removed the journal from her bag, placing it down gently upon the table in front of her. This simple object lying upon the dining room table held just as much mystery as you did. She lent forward, running her fingers along the spine, feeling the age old leather, finding the many cracks that time had crafted out as it bite away at the material holding the pages bound together. Her eyebrow shot up in confused as she passed out over what felt like letters standing up embossed in the spine. Queenie swiftly turned over the book to get a better look at the spine.

 _“E.S?”_ She spoke out loud, her voice quiet as a mouse as it dashed across a kitchen, trying not wake the sleeping cat but at the same time full of confusion. She was more than certain that this was your journal that she held in possession. This raised more than a few questions in the blonde witch’s mind. Over the identity of E.S and how they were connected to you.

Queenie sharply retracted her hand from the offending item upon the table, as she puzzled over this new information. Juggling up the possibilities in her head as the front door behind her cracked open.

* * *

**_Unknown location_ **

The time to strike was drawing ever closer with passing new day, the target had come out of hiding and was now in plain sight. The gears were spinning in motion, turning smoothly forward towards the new tomorrow, the new dawn. Blood would need to be split in the very name of progress. Soon the first steps towards glory would be taken, soon the world would tremble under the weight of their combined might.

_Magic would reign supreme_

No-one would dare step in the way, crossing the rightful path of justice without feeling the consequences. For the magical world would be restored to its rightful and truthful place within the natural order of life, at the top, in control. 

They would need to be subtle, take their time and expand the flock of the faithful who understood their cause. This would take time, worming their way under and into the highest levels of magical government. 

The target in question would need to first lower their guard then like a viper they would strike hard and fast. Until then, they would watch and wait in the shadows where no-one would not dare to enter, out of fear of the unknown. For the people feared what they did not truly understand but soon they all would make them understand, make them see the truth that hidden in plain sight. To embrace a new future that both the magical blessed and unblessed would soon find themselves living in.


	21. Chapter 11a  Credence Barebone (flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small update/teaser
> 
> FLASHFORWARD CHAPTER
> 
> there will be a second half later on which is going to be angst heavy
> 
> A little lightish relief before the rain

**New York, June 1925**

_You stood toe to toe with Credence, yours arms firmly wrapped around his waist holding him close. Your head resting upon his shoulders, fighting back the tears that dared to balance upon the edge. “It’s going to be alright” You whispered those words breaming with comfort  over and over again, slowly becoming a mantra for the two of you. Keeping you both from falling over into the spiral of madness and sorrow._

_For but a moment, Credence would need to lick his wounds, both the physical and emotional retrospectively. He did not utter a word, just stood there leaning in the welcomed embrace of one who showed kindness when it was needed more than ever._

_The marks that he now bore were a mix of lasting and temporary scars. The sad reality of which you knew he would be required to return to for now at least. It was a façade that had to be kept intact in order to maintain some semblance of peace between the two worlds._

_As there was no doubt in your mind that his sudden disappearance would the spark the flame of something much darker within the twisted depths of the mind and heart of Mary Lou Barebone into life._

_For now you could not risk it, your heart dropped into the pits of your stomach. The mere thought hurt, cutting you more deeply. You struggled to find the words, wishing that you could do more than simply stand, watch and wait._

_Never before had you felt more like a coward than this moment. The words that you were mere seconds from uttering would solidify that._

**_“You have to go back Credence”_ **

 


	22. Chasing you (Percival Graves) Part 11A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mini update

**New York, July 29th 1925**

You sighed, head held high as you made your way out of the front door. The weather was tempered with a soft breeze dancing around your ankles as it brushed past. As you turned to start the descent down the porch stairs to the sidewalk, you found your gaze landing upon a most welcomed but confusing sight. 

Queenie Goldstein looking both immaculate as usual but there was something off with her demeanor. A nervous energy pulsed in the air around her. Your eyebrow shot up, concerned and perplexed by this sudden appearance of a side to your friend that had yet to emerge until this particular moment in time.

What did she have to be nervous about around you? You tilted your head to one side, raising your eyebrows in unison. The closer that you got to the blonde witch, the greater the nerves were wrestling in your stomach. Anxiety butterflies were starting to form. This was never a good sign.

“Queenie? What are you doing here this early” Your words were cautious but matter of fact. You had to get straight to the point to judge what on the next course of actions to take. Whether to fly from this place or to simply carry on, that was all dependent on the words that came of your friend’s mouth.

“You dropped it the other day, I wanted to return it to you as soon as possible” Her words were sincere but there was a nervous twang that hung tightly to each syllable. As if there were more, hidden behind her words. As if she was anxious or nervous about this very moment in time.

You couldn’t help but wonder why. You reached out to take the journal held in her outstretched gloved petite hand, offering you back the piece of your history that you didn't know was lost. 

“Thank you Queenie” You answered, completely gratefully as some of your earliest memories were contained within the pages. It would of cut deeply if they truly had been lost. A sly, lone dark thought lingered for but a moment posing a singular question which you hesitated to ask the blonde witch standing before you. 

**_“Did you read this journal Miss Goldstein?”_ **


	23. Chapter 11b  (Credence Barebone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build up for what's to come next chapter :(

**New York, June 1925**

 

**_A few hours ago_ **

Tina hung shoulders, dread filled her to the brink as she mentally ran through her short and sweet checklist.

_ Her wand but hidden discreetly on her person, CHECK _

_ No Maj attire, long coat, smart but plain blouse and thigh length skirt so she could and most definitely would blend in without question, CHECK _

_ Pamphlets held in her hand, to seem like she was sympathetic to the cause, CHECK _

 

The brunette auror could not think what else she would need, other than what she already obtained or already had with her. This was a simple undercover observation, to only watch and see what these particular branch of anti-magic no majs were plotting and scheming behind the scenes then report back her findings to the investigation team.

She was ready. Tina was not one to shy away from assignments like this. The chance to go undercover and discover truths that had elude the department, the wizarding world for this long. With a deep sigh which she could not hold back any longer, she made her way towards the small chapel. 

Upon her shoulders lay a heavy burden weighing the brunette witch down, no witch or wizard had managed to hide themselves amongst the non Maj ranks like this. The second salemers were a different breed amongst even their own. They were viewed as radicals who held onto a past that long since been laid to rest. A different time, a history drenched in the blood of the innocent.

They spouted vicious bile and angry sentiment that the wizarding community could no longer just lay in wait, listening to. It lingered too close to the statute of secrecy that protected their world from discovery and all that dared to follow. Tina had no need to remind herself, why she was being sent in and what failure could lead to. If Mary Lou’s maniac ravings were to be believed and replicated across the no majs of their fair nations then the implications of that were something that she dared not to consider.

The collapse of MACSA and the wizarding world as a whole, that was a future that Tina hoped would never come into fruition. Her thoughts had distracted her as her feet travelled the crowded streets but soon she found herself in front of the eye sore of a structure that was her temporary designation as she played the part of the disgruntled, magic hating no Maj who wanted to see her own world burn. 

_ “This is just a part I need to play, and play well” _ She murmured quietly under her breath, knowing that there was no one else around. No-one dared to approach. Tina was out on her, with no back up. She was ready to face whatever lay in store for her. She raised a hand, knocking at the door once then once again to make sure that she had been heard. The sound of fast pace approaching skuttering feet could be easily heard through the thin wooden outer door. It creaked and cracked as the door was pulled open, the solemn, hardened face of Mary Lou peaked through the gap. A slight smile pulled at her thin lips at the sight of a guest, her eyes quickly darted taking in her appearance. Tina knew that she was judging every inch of her, she pulled forward the hand grasping the pamphlet, making it visible to the wandering gaze of the woman behind the door.

_ “Am I too late for the meeting?”  _ Tina enquired, softening her voice to try and attempt similar to that of a meek and unassuming woman looking for her place in the world, hoping that it might lie within these walls, building up on a black and deep hatred that had dripped through the cracks of time. _ “I hope not, I was hoping to hear more”  _ She continued on, trying to butter her way in. 

Tina kept her gaze fixed just below Mary Lou’s, never meeting her gaze trying to show that she was not a threat. To which she found herself, rewarded with that sickeningly sweet grin that stretched too far and that overly nice tone of voice “Of course not my dear, come in, come in. We are just about to begin” The door full open, revealing the inner depths of enemy territory. The brunette did not hesitate, passing through the doorway and into the belly of the beast.

 

_**There was no turning back now** _


	24. Chasing you (Percival Graves) Part 11B

**New York, July 29th 1925**

Your eyes widened with awe and shock at the very sight before you. Percival Graves, asleep at his desk. It caused your heart to skip a beat or two. In this one moment, you had gotten to see a glimpse behind the curtain where Percival Graves was vulnerable, where all the hard edges seemed to melt away. Until all that was left was the sleeping man before you, at peace with the world around him.  

All things considered, it had been a relative strange new days thus far,  but by far was the cherry on top of it all. A sweet delight, that was a rare as heavy blanketing snowfall in the height of high summer. You had never thought that a moment like this was far beyond your reach. A tantalising view into both the past and a possible future, if he dared to let you close enough to his guarded heart.

Your mind wandered back to the day before, Queenie awkwardly standing before you. Her gaze fixed anywhere but with you. The normally confident face of your blonde friend lost in the light of the morning sun. Her lock glowed like a halo as the rays of day danced at her feet, with the rising dawn at her back.

She had not answered your stern, no nonsense question. You needed to know if she had gone beyond, read the words that you had long since written. The ink dried and burnt into the pages of your memories. It was an invisible line that you hoped that she hadn’t crossed.

Time crept painfully slowly by, a mere minute felt like an hour.

 _“I’m not going to say that I wasn’t tempted but no I didn’t read a single page. I couldn’t let myself to hurt you that way”_ In the time that you had known Queenie, honesty and loyalty were at the very heart of her. Her words were open as a book, revealing her hand to you. There was no doubt in your mind that what she was telling, was anything but reality.

The breath that you had knowingly been holding back, was released. Relief quickly washed over and calm was restored. _“You must understand, why I reacted this way”_ You said, as old echoes of memories pushed their way to the surface. The pain clung like a parasite to each word that fell from your tongue.

They burnt like acid _“Salem is far from a distance dream for me. Discovery is a nightmare that I wish never to repeat”_ This was not the time nor place for explanation of what you meant by this. You were not ready to reopen old wounds to let the confused witch before you know, what it meant for you to be revealed to the wizarding world as an immortal. Queenie was silent as you spoke, lifting her eyes to meet yours.

Pain and sorrow reflected back at her _“To find a friend, who I can truly be myself is a blessing. I had to know that you were true to your word. I did lose track of my journal and your actions warm my heart”_ A smile broke through the gloom upon your face, chasing away your lingering doubts. As you spoke to your friend. 

 _“Thank you for returning what was lost”_ You stepped forward, closing the gap between the two of you embracing Queenie in the middle of the street. She quickly relaxing, returning the friendly gesture as she wrapped her arms around you. Holding you close for a short while reaffirming that your friendship but yet making it stronger than before.

It had been a step forward but yet at the same time a step backwards. You knew that this meant that in the days yet to come, leaving New York would hurt in a more profound way. A connection that now been forged, one that you wouldn’t not break even for self preservation. To have an honest and true friend meant more to you than most. The decades of loneliness would nibble at your toes in the isolation that was your never ending path into tomorrow.

You shook your head pushing such thoughts back into their cages. This moment that so idly walked into could easily pass in a moment’s notice. Yet you couldn’t let your own guard down for moments like these you had cherished in the past.

This was not the past, this was not days gone by. This was the here and now. Percival Graves was as far from you even when sleeping at his desk. There was coldness even slumber that clung his very being. You sighed, taking one final look at him.

With your heart held firmly upon your sleeve, you didn’t hesitate in your stride. As you got to work but you knew what you were about to do would likely land you in hot water but still you dared to act upon impulse.

**One more time**


	25. Chasing you (Credence Barebone)

**New York June, 1925**

Your pace quickened with every new stride towards Mary Lou’s stronghold, where your beloved Credence resided. The tea leaves had given you a vague warning but it that was enough for you to get up and act. In the past, not just in Salem warnings had been pushed to one side then disaster followed in its wake. Each time suffering too terrible to name clutched at your heart, shattering it into a million strads upon the floor.

Grief knocked you sidewards each and every time that he had torn from your loving embrace. This would not be another missing opportunity to act, to safeguard the man you loved from harm. Black thoughts rushed through your mind, creating new terrifying scenarios that could befall Credence in the clutches of Mary Lou Barebone, the woman who would never love him as her own. The woman who would only bring dear Credence pain at the end of each day for simply being, for existing and taking another breath.

The prediction might have been open to interpretation but your worry held steadfast with prior experience of an a similarly toxic individuals and where their idealist yet hate driven morels could and would led. It never ended well for all those involved, your heart could not handle another such loss.

You had to get there soon before trouble brewed

* * *

Credence sat upon his cot, rocking back and forth worried that his latest outing had been rumbled and had reached the ever burning ears of the his adoptive mother Mary-Lou. He drew his lower lip into his mouth, biting down anxious. He knew that she would find out, she always did but he dared to hope that this time would be different. He needed it to be, for this new experience was rapidly becoming his way of escaping.

Her smile, your smile was a balming lotion to the stinging pain that came from the crack of the whip wielded to cruelly punish and teach. He sighed, a smile cracked his porcelain mask as he recalled her seated across in that small cafe. It was a moment in time that he wished to go back to and relive it over and over again.

She saw him, keeping her eyes locked with his as she spoke keen to know him. For him to be able to connect with her. His heart raced but not out of fear, this was something new, something different and Credence never wanted that feeling to end. He wanted to fall deep into it’s warming, comforting embrace and stay there forever. This dream could only linger whilst he was alone in his room. He needed to get moving, the meeting would be starting soon and any tardiness would be noted. He knew that if he was then the belt would be not that far behind.

Credence pushed himself off the edge of tiny bed tucked in the corner. He brushed at his dark trousers, trying to get rid of any creases in the fabric knowing that he needed to appear spotless. To have nothing of note for Mary Lou to pick at, to have her belittle him over an minor detail and have the smallest of excuses to rain down pain upon him.

He crossed the room before grasping the door handle, pushing it down to open the door. Credence left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. His room was his safe place where for a second in time, there was peace and in that silence he could now dream about a brighter tomorrow.

However he had to lock that away, Credence needed to be the obedient child, in order to avoid riling up his adoptive mother's rage. He had felt the sting of it one too many times in the last few years. He dared to hope that he would get through this meeting unscathed, without the belt coming out to play but that's all he could do,simply hope.

* * *

Tina stiffly stood at the back of the group, waiting for Mary Lou to rejoin them. She had disappeared not long after the brunette witch had crossed the threshold. The brunette witch had been led up the stairs to the landing, this was where a small crowd had gathered. This is where the meeting would track place, of this Tina was more certain.  An excited nervous energy flowed from the tips of her feets down to the balls of her feet as she stood there, taking in the faces of sympathisers and disciples alike. The flock was meager but thiers collective voices loudly carried, reaching many different walks of life.

This needed to be stopped before it reached the burning ears of those with the power to do something, to influence the masses to see the world just out of reach. To see what had always been there, walking the streets with them side by side each and every day without any hint of it being out of the ordinary.  Being an Auror meant upholding the boundaries, keeping both worlds apart. This was just another day at the office for Tina but yet at the same time it was so much more. This was her time to shine, to show that she was capable as her mentor and superiors believed that she could be.

Yet the only thing that she hadn’t counted on was the small door opening and Mary Lou’s adoptive son Credence stepping out. Tina could not of predicted the events that had been triggered off by his appearance. She could not of known how the wheel would turn.


End file.
